


Grape

by LadyGrrey



Series: Eric and Four [2]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Gen, Imperfection, My strong boys, Well...they both need someone to watch over them, they are so cute.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: Four had a rough time and some trouble sleeping so he wanders off. Well Eric finds him and is a teddy *-*
Relationships: Eric/Four (Divergent)
Series: Eric and Four [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Grape

It was after the families visit that he sat up here on the roof, looking down to where the initiates had to jump off each year. He looked over Chicago and sighed, his muscles flexing slightly before he turned away. He was tired but he just didn't seem to find rest. He was so tired that he even had his glasses on. He normally had worn lenses, but his eyes were just to tired. He himself was so fucking tired! It had all been a bit much lately, not that he would ever admit so. But it was enough so that he was up here. He only came up here if it was particular bad! Because normally he resented heights.  
He was so sunken in his thought, that he didn't hear the steps approaching him, only the sound of metal on stones made him look behind him. It was those steely blue eyes looking at him, that made him sigh slightly. It was Eric, putting a metal tray on the floor, it had some cut up fruit in a bowl and a bun with butter on it on it, that and a glass of water. Non of them spoke when Eric sat next to him on the edge. They had a silent truce and helped hide the others demons from the others.  
Eric simply handed Four the bowl with fruit and who started to eat very slowly. First half of a grape and then more quickly until the bowl was empty he found himself leaned against Eric, snoring slightly. And no one would see the tiny smile on Erics lips.


End file.
